


Another One

by actualbabe



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, giveaway prompt, jessica day is loud as a result, nick miller is good in bed, them hands tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: “C’mon birthday girl,” Nick whispers into her ear, his voice pitched low. “I think you’ve got one more in ya.”





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zooeyslaychanell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zooeyslaychanell).



“C’mon birthday girl,” Nick whispers into her ear, his voice pitched low as he teases her clit with the rough pad of his thumb. “I think you’ve got one more in ya.”

It’s only the slightest brush of pressure, but it’s still enough to make Jess feel like she’s on fire. She’s so incredibly sensitive right now, every nerve on high alert and muscle tense as she sits in between Nick’s legs, limbs sprawled inelegantly over his as he plays her like a goddamn fiddle. His breath is warm on the side of her neck, and she tips her head back to rest on his shoulder, partly because she’s too tired to support the weight of it but mostly because she wants to feel the press of his lips against her frantic pulse and the slight burn of his stubble scratching over her skin.

Nick takes the bait, drags his nose along the line of her neck before sucking another hickey into the already bruised skin. Jess can’t find it within her to care. It’s still winter. She’ll wear a turtleneck. Right now all she wants is Nick. His mouth, his hands, his fingers, his dick, everything. Every place where their bare skin is pressed together is scorchingly hot, leaving her aching and wanting in the best of ways. The solid weight of his thighs on either side of her hips, the firm plane of his chest against her shoulder blades, the hot and heavy pressure of his hand pressing her leg down to keep her open to him.

Jess loves his hands. Really truly does. They’re big and calloused and he knows  _ exactly _ how to use those long fingers to bring her crashing over the edge time and time again until she’s seeing stars. Nick tightens the grip of his hand on her upper thigh, his thumb tracing the inner crease between her leg and her outer labia. Meanwhile the fingers of his right hand are slowly picking up speed as they drag slowly along the length of her entrance, swirling around her oversensitive clit on the way up and dipping ever so slightly inside her on the way down. 

She lets out an involuntary whine when he presses his thumb firmly against her clit. It’s so incredibly hot and she finds herself desperately wishing he’d stop teasing her already and push one or two of those thick fingers inside of her. But at the same time she’s already lost count of the times she’s come apart in Nick’s arms tonight and she feels wrung out and fucked raw. Jess shifts her hips, torn between chasing after yet  _ another _ orgasm and finally calling it a night. She’s exhausted, but it feels  _ good _ . So amazingly good that she can barely even think straight. Nick’s whispering hotly in her ear again and it sends a bolt of lighting down her spine that makes her toes curl against the sheets.

“That’s it, honey,” Nick murmurs as he picks up the pace of his fingers. His free hand slides up to trace soft swirling lines over her hip then stomach then ribs before settling on her breast. He pinches one of her nipples and a high pitched cry escapes from her mouth. “How’s that feel, darling?”

She can barely even begin to formulate words right now, her mind a foggy haze of lust and desperation and  _ fuck she needs to come _ . Jess opens her mouth to try and answer but instead lets out another long cry of pleasure as Nick’s slick fingers slip up inside of her. It’s too much, she’s over sensitive and her whole body is on fire but it’s  _ Nick _ and he’s good-  _ so fucking good  _ with his hands that she can’t help but melt back against him and just let the almost-painful pleasure wash over her. 

_ “Ah,”  _ Jess gasps as he curls his fingers up inside her until her finds that spot that sends her reeling. She screws her eyes shut as her jaw falls open and can’t help the gasps that tumble out with every thrust of his fingers.  _ “Ah, ah, ah.” _

Nick chuckles in her ear and rubs his thumb over her clit again as he tugs at her nipple. Jess lets out what could almost be considered a scream because it’s  _ so much _ , almost  _ too much _ and he’s driving her absolutely crazy with the way he can get her off so effortlessly, like it’s a game to see how many times he can pull her apart and piece her back together. She’s breathless and strung out and it feels  _ so fucking good _ . 

“You close, baby?” his voice is hoarse and Jess nods frantically, her face scrunched up in pleasure as he rubs at her swollen clit. “Fuck, Jess. You look so fucking good right now, you don’t even know,  _ fuck _ .” He hooks his chin on her shoulder and cups her breast, his fingers sliding in and out of her at a relentless rhythm and Jess’ hands scrabble against the tense muscle of his legs. “God, Jess you’re beautiful, I’m so fucking lucky. Fuck, _ Jessica. _ ”

It’s some combination of the the awe in his hushed tone when he says her name and the firm pressure of his hand between her legs that finally sends her crashing over the edge. She comes harder than she ever has in her life, blissfully succumbs to the white hot pleasure that courses through her heavy limbs. Jess lets out another cry and arches her back, the grip of her fingers tight on his worn bed sheets and Nick’s face pressed to her neck as she rides out her orgasm.

Nick fucks her through it until she collapses against him, and she whimpers when he finally slides his fingers out of her. The exhaustion hits her all at once, now that she’s content and loose limbed from being fucked within an inch of her life. They lean back against the headboard as Nick presses lazy kisses to any patch of skin he can reach without having to crane his neck too far. Jess twines their fingers together, and she can feel him smile against her temple in response.

“That was...” she trails off, still trying to catch her breath.

“Hmm?” Nick hums, and Jess huffs a laugh at the cocky undertone to it. She lets it slide, just this once, because he totally earned it.

“Really, really good.”

He kisses her cheek. “Good. Glad you liked it.”

Jess hums and settles back against Nick’s chest, her eyelids drooping and a satisfied smile on her face. She’s drifting drowsy on the edge of falling asleep when there’s a loud pounding on the door that shakes her awake.

“What are you two doing in there, and how is it this loud?” Schmidt’s abrasively loud voice echoes from the hallway. “Nick's body is so soft, it should absorb sound.”

“Go away, Schmitty,” Nick yells back.

“It’s four in the morning,” he counters. “Those of us who aren’t French-kissing each other like a couple Dutch hookers are trying to get some sleep.”

Nick groans and thumps his head against the wall. “Just get a pair of headphones like Winston.”

“This is my home, I’m not in some fleabag motel.” His voice is dripping with disdain. “Not that headphones would do me much good against the volume of Jess’ screaming her lungs off in there.” Jess can feel the blush spreading over her cheeks as Schmidt’s tone shifts to something conspiratorial. “How many was that tonight? Five? Six? Lost count? Haha, so did I. Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Goodnight, Schmidt!” she says pointedly, feeling like she might combust from embarrassment. 

He pounds on the door one last time before shuffling back to his room, and Jess listens to the sound of his footsteps as he walks away. She shifts in Nick’s arms so she’s facing him. 

“Was I really that loud?”

Nick looks at her like it’s obvious and nods his head. “Uh-  _ yeah. _ ”

Jess pouts at him. “Really?” she groans.

“Really.” He laughs and gives her a quick kiss. “Don’t worry about it. I like it.”

“Well, fine,” she huffs, blowing the air up to ruffle her mussed up bangs.

He laughs again and pulls her into a deep kiss, slow and sweet, taking his time to really steal her breath away. Nick’s hands slide over her waist and the bare skin of her back as she trails her hands over his shoulder to rest behind his neck. Jess loses herself in the familiar rhythm of his lips against hers, the ebb and flow that’s been natural ever since the first time they kissed. His dick is still hard, pressing up insistently against her hip, and he groans against her mouth when she wraps her hand around him.

“You’re loud too,” she says as she pulls away from his mouth to nip at the corner of his jaw.

“Not as bad as you,” Nick teases. His grip on her sides tightens as she starts to stroke him, and he lets out another low moan. “They can hear you across the street.”

She blushes again. “Shut up.”

“It’s a-  _ fuck _ .” Nick bucks up into her hand as she picks up the pace. “It’s a compliment, honestly. That I can-  _ shit, Jess, yeah _ \- That I can make you feel that good.”

“You do,” Jess whispers into his ear. “So good, Nick. I can’t even believe it sometimes.”

“Yeah?” he groans, his eyes dark as he looks up at her.

She grins and ducks her head down before looking up at him through her eyelashes. “ _ So  _ good.”

“ _ Fuck- _ Jess,” he grits out, his head falling down against her shoulder. “I’m gonna-”

She kisses him again, frantic and messy as he comes, his teeth sinking into her lower lip. He keeps kissing her, even after he’s finished and Jess fumbles blindly for a tissue from his bedside table to clean up the mess. They slide down to lay flat on top of the mattress, and Nick pulls her back into his arms as they kiss lazily. Eventually sleep takes over her brain, and she reluctantly breaks away from his lips to yawn.

“Goodnight, honey,” Nick grumbles and presses his face into the pillow. His arms wrap around her sides, gently pulling her into his arms.

Jess smiles and curls up against him. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr!](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
